Liaison secrète
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Alex découvre quelque chose à propos de ses sentiments pour Willow... Commence vers "314". Pas d'Anya.


LIAISON SECRETE  
Saison 4  
  
Buffy entra dans l'appartement de Giles. Celui-ci buvait son the.  
  
Giles : Buffy ! Tu arrives tot.  
  
Buffy : Giles, vous savez, j'ai cours tot.  
  
A ce moment-la, Alex entra :  
  
Alex : Toujours la pour vous aider a trier vos bouquins, Giles. Salut Buff...  
  
B : T'as pas l'air tres reveille.  
  
Al : J'ai pas tres bien dormi. J'ai fait des reves... bizarres.  
  
B : Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi que moi. Quand je fais des reves bizarres, ils se realisent.  
  
Al : Quoi ?!!! Tu crois qu'ils vont se realiser !!  
  
B : Je parlais des miens. Giles et moi, on doit acheter des trucs Ó la boutique de magie. On te laisse la... Ils etaient si desagreables que ca tes reves ?  
  
Et elle sortit. Alex repondit un peu tard :  
  
Al : Non, c'est justement ca le probleme...  
  
* * *  
  
Willow se rendait en cours de maths quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler :  
  
Willow : Buffy ! Comment ca va ?  
  
B : Ca va.  
  
W : Tu n'etais pas la au cours d'histoire.  
  
B : Giles et moi, on a ete a la boutique de magie et ca a dure plus longtemps que prevu. Tu connais Giles, des qu'il est la-dedans, impossible de l'en faire sortir.  
  
W : Ouais. Je sais. Tu as encore decouche. Tu etais avec Riley ?  
  
B : C'est un interrogatoire Will ?  
  
W : Non, c'est juste pour savoir ce que tu faisais.  
  
B : Oui, mais j'y sens comme du reproche. Comme si c'etait un crime de passer la nuit avec Riley. C'est mon petit ami quand meme !  
  
W : Est-ce que c'est une raison pour laisser tomber tous tes amis ?  
  
B : Je ne vous laisse pas tomber, je passe juste un peu moins de temps avec vous !  
  
W : Buffy, ca fait 2 semaines que t'as pas dormi dans la chambre ou qu'on s'est pas vues rien que toutes les deux !  
  
B : Et hier, quand on est allees boire un cafe...?  
  
W : Oui, et qui est arrive 5 minutes apres qu'on se soient installees ? Riley ! Encore et toujours.  
  
B : Il te gene tant que ca ?!  
  
W : Non, je le trouve tres gentil. C'est juste qu'il est toujours la. On peut meme plus se voir toutes les deux ou meme avec Alex. Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu Alex ?  
  
B : Je l'ai vu il y a une heure !  
  
W : Et pendant combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ?  
  
B : Je peux pas passer tout mon temps avec vous !  
  
W : C'est pas ce que je te demande... Ecoute, il faut que j'aille en cours. On en reparlera plus tard.  
  
Cette dispute ne donna a Buffy qu'une envie : celle de ne pas aller en maths !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex regardait la tele dans sa cave quand sa mere l'appela du haut de l'escalier. Il se demanda ce qui se passait pour que sa mere ose passer la porte de la cave. Il monta au rez-de-chaussee.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Jessica Harris : Devine qui est ici ?  
  
Juliet : Salut p'tit frere.  
  
Al : Juliet ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Ju : Il fallait absolument que je vois ca. Il parait que tu vis dans la cave maintenant, j'aurais du y penser au lieu de demenager et de me ruiner !  
  
JH : Cherie, ce soir, nous ne sommes pas a la maison avec ton pere.  
  
Ju : C'est pas grave, Alex et moi, on va se manger des pizzas dans cette bonne vieille cave. Mais d'abord, il faut que je fasse un truc.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex et Juliet etaient installes sur le canape et discutaient depuis 2 bonnes heures.  
  
Ju : Je crois que ma vie est beaucoup moins trepidante que la tienne.  
  
Al : Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point...  
  
Ju : Et, au fait, comment va Willow ?!  
  
Al : Elle va bien.  
  
Ju : Et c'est tout ?  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Tu veux pas que je te raconte sa vie non plus ?!  
  
Ju : J'en sais rien mais pendant plus d'une heure, t'as pas arrete de me parler de ta vie, je connais probablement mieux Buffy que son propre pere alors que je l'ai jamais rencontree, et quand je te demande des nouvelles de Willow tu me dis 3 mots sur elle !Vous vous etes disputes ?  
  
Al : Mais non !  
  
Ju : Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Al : Mais rien !  
  
Ju : Oh je t'en prie p'tit frere, tu sais que tu peux pas me mentir. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec Willow alors parle parce que je te lacherai pas et tu le sais tres bien.  
  
Al : Pfff... Il faut que tu me promettes que ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de cette chambre. Tu ne dis rien a personne meme pas a ton poisson rouge ou a ton journal intime !  
  
Ju : Promis, jure. Je ne dirai rien meme sous la torture.  
  
Al : Tres bien. En ce moment, je fais des reves bizarres. Du genre pas tres nets.  
  
Ju : C'est-a-dire ?  
  
Al : On dirait vraiment pas que t'arrives de New-York !  
  
Ju : Oh... Alex !!!  
  
Al : Hey ! Desole, je peux pas controler mon subconscient !!  
  
Ju : Oui. Bon. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Willow.  
  
Al : Eh bien, disons qu'elle tient le role principal dans mes reves.  
  
Ju : Ok ! Je comprends que t'oses pas la regarder en face.  
  
Al : A qui le dis-tu !! Je l'evite au maximum seulement elle va s'en rendre compte un jour. Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai pas envie de la perdre a cause de mes stupides reves. Ca m'etait jamais arrive de faire ce genre de reves, alors pourquoi il faut que ca arrive avec Will ?  
  
Ju : Oh oh.  
  
Al : Quoi ?  
  
Ju : Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureux, toi ?  
  
Al : De Willow ?!!! Laisse-moi juste une semaine pour calmer ma crise de rire ! Mais t'es folle ? Ca va pas ou quoi ?  
  
Ju : J'ai fait de la psychologie, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu refuses le fait d'etre amoureux d'elle, pour toi c'est pas possible, t'envisages meme pas une possibilite sur 1 000 000. Mais pourtant, tu l'es... Laisse-moi finir ! Alors puisque ta raison est incapable de l'admettre, c'est ton subconscient qui te previent que tu aimes Willow !  
  
Al : Alors la, t'es serieusement derangee. Mais d'ou est-ce que tu sors ces foutaises?!!  
  
Ju : Mais ce ne sont pas...  
  
Al : Non ! Ecoute-moi. Il n'y aura jamais rien de ce genre entre Willow et moi. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Willow est juste ma meilleure amie et ca s'arrete la et ca s'arretera toujours la d'ailleurs. Alors remballe tes niaiseries.  
  
Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Restee seule, Juliet leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
Ju : Cas typique !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex marchait seul dans la rue. Il repensait a ce que sa soeur lui avait dit et en y reflechissant bien... Mais c'etait ridicule ! Lui, Alexandre Harris, amoureux de Willow Rosenberg, sa meilleure amie !! Juliet ne savait pas a quel point ce qu'elle disait etait absurde. Enfin, il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer... Il se dirigea vers sa maison en pensant qu'il allait bien dormir...  
  
* * *  
  
Cela faisait plus de 3 heures qu'Alex essayait desesperement de s'endormir mais peine perdue. Il etait presque 5 heures du matin, il etait epuise mais impossible qu'il s'endorme. Durant la nuit, il avait encore fait un reve avec Willow. Il fallait vraiment que ca s'arrete. Ca devenait de plus en plus intime, ca allait bientot depasser le seuil du supportable. Les propos que lui avait tenu sa soeur ne l'avait surement pas aide. Il s'en souviendrait du passage de Juliet a Sunnydale ! Il decida d'aller chercher quelque chose a manger dans le refrigerateur de ses parents et monta au rez- de-chaussee. Il entra dans la cuisine, il se dit qu'il allait manger en regardant des clips a la television et qu'il s'endormirait surement dans son canape. Il fouilla pour trouver quelque chose de bon a manger quand il entendit quelqu'un lui dire :  
  
Ju : Hey, c'est moi qui suis insomniaque et qui me leve a 5 heures du mat' pour devaliser le frigo, pas toi.  
  
Al : Juliet ! Toujours insomniaque ?!! Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ca ?  
  
Ju : L'habitude. Donne-moi ca.  
  
Alex lui lanca un yaourt aux fraises, prit du gruyere et une tablette de chocolat qui trainait sur la table et entraina sa soeur dans la cave. Ils s'asseyerent sur le canape.  
  
Ju : T'arrives pas a dormir ?  
  
Al : Non.  
  
Ju : T'as encore fait des reves avec Willow...?  
  
Al : Ouais... c'etait quoi ta theorie psychologique sur le subconscient ?  
  
Ju : T'as change d'avis ?  
  
Al : Non... enfin, je sais pas. Pfff... ca m'enerve.  
  
Ju : Oh, je t'en prie. Willow est plutot jolie, t'aurais pu tomber sur une laideronne.  
  
Al : Tres drole... Comme si j'avais choisi...  
  
Ju : T'as raison, plains-toi...  
  
Al : Non mais c'est vrai ! J'aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre que ma meilleure amie.  
  
Ju : Tu vas pas me dire que tu la trouves moche.  
  
Al : Non, elle est mignonne, meme jolie, meme belle, intelligente, drole, gentille, genereuse... mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
Ju : Ose dire que t'es pas amoureux d'elle apres ca ! Ose le dire.  
  
Al : Ouais. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je l'aime. T'es contente ?  
  
Ju : Tres heureuse. Maintenant, t'as plus qu'a lui dire.  
  
Al : Ouais. T'as raison. Il n'y a pas assez de problemes dans ma vie, je vais en rajouter. Je vais aller dire a Willow que je l'aime, comme ca elle m'evitera et j'aurais perdu ma meilleure amie. Brillante idee ! Juliet, c'est l'air de New-York qui te fait avoir des idees comme ca ?  
  
Ju : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? La regarder de loin et soupirer apres elle jusqu'a la fin de ta vie ?  
  
Al : Peut-etre pas jusqu'a la fin de ma vie, mais probablement que oui.  
  
Ju : Eh ben, bon courage, moi je vais me coucher. Dors bien. Fais de beaux reves.  
  
Al : Est-ce que tu pourrais arreter tes sarcasmes, s'il te plait ?  
  
Ju : Oops, je l'ai pas fait expres !  
  
* * *  
  
Alex devait dejeuner avec Buffy, Riley et Willow. Willow... Et dire qu'il y avait 24 heures c'etait seulement sa meilleure amie et maintenant c'etait la femme qu'il aimait. Ca faisait tres bizarre. Il se demandait ce que ca allait lui faire quand il la verrait. Il chercha du regard Buffy qu'il devait retrouver avant d'aller chercher Willow. Elle etait avec Riley, son fidele chevalier servant. Il aimait bien Riley mais ce qu'il aimait moins c'etait l'Initiative, le complexe qui capture les demons et dans lequel Riley etait un vrai petit soldat, et le fait que Buffy se soit lancee la- dedans sans savoir ses objectifs. Peut-etre que c'etait dangereux, et puis cette Maggie Walsh n'avait pas l'air tres sympathique... Il s'approcha d'eux :  
  
B : Salut Alex. T'es en retard.  
  
Al : J'ai a peine 5 minutes de retard !  
  
B : Je te taquinais. Bon, on y va, Willow va s'impatienter.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, ils etaient a Stevenson Hall et attendait Willow.  
  
B : Riley, je prefere pas qu'on aille a ce pub, la derniere fois que j'y ai mis les pieds je me suis transforme en Tueuse des cavernes.  
  
Al : Oui, et devine qui etait le serveur...?  
  
Riley : D'accord. Bon, eh bien, on a qu'a aller au Rocket Cafe. Ca vous va ?  
  
B : Oui, il s'est encore rien passe de bien dangereux la-bas.  
  
W : Salut !  
  
Willow ! Alex eut le plus grand choc de sa vie. Un instant, il crut meme que son coeur avait arrete de battre. C'etait comme s'il la voyait pour la premiere fois. Elle etait superbe. Elle lui parlait mais il n'avait aucune idee de ce qu'elle racontait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas a se concentrer sur ses paroles juste sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de fixer.  
  
W : Alex, je te parle ! Tu m'ecoutes oui !!  
  
Al : Hein, quoi ?!!!  
  
W : Alex, est-ce que ca va ?  
  
Al : Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?  
  
W : Parce que pendant que je te parlais, tu me regardais comme si j'etais une extraterrestre et que tu comprenais rien a ce que je racontais.  
  
B : Elle a raison. Tu dors encore mal la nuit parce que t'as des cernes.  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
B : Tu fais encore des reves bizarres ?  
  
W : Quels reves ?  
  
Al : Non, rien. C'est ridicule. C'est juste des reves. Vous inquietez pas.  
  
W : Si ces reves t'empechent vraiment de dormir, il faut faire quelque chose, on dirait que t'as pas ferme l'oeil depuis 3 jours. Tu veux que je cherche une formule ?  
  
Al : Non. C'est pas la peine. La nuit derniere, je me suis couche tard parce que ma soeur est arrivee de New-York hier.  
  
W : Juliet est la ? Elle va bien ?  
  
Al : Ouais. Elle te passe le bonjour.  
  
R : Et si on y allait, je commence a avoir faim.  
  
B : Bonne idee.  
  
Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Willow leva les yeux au ciel d'exasperation. Elle commenca a avancer vers le Rocket Cafe et prit Alex par le bras. Celui- ci eut l'impression de recevoir du 20000 volts, c'etait pourtant un geste que Willow faisait tous les jours.  
  
W : J'aimerais qu'ils arretent un peu de s'embrasser ces deux-la.  
  
Al : C'etait pas toi qui voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble au debut ?  
  
W : Oui mais Riley n'etait pas cense etre un soldat de l'Initiative au debut. J'aime pas cette histoire d'Initiative. On en sait toujours rien. Et Buffy se jette la-dedans comme si c'etait le bon Dieu qui l'avait cree.  
  
Al : Oui, je sais, moi non plus j'aime pas ca Will. Mais on peut pas interdire a Buffy de voir Riley tant qu'on en saura pas plus.  
  
W : Oui, je sais bien. Pfff... la vie est compliquee...  
  
Al : Ca, tu ne sais pas a quel point...  
  
* * *  
  
Il etait 23h30 et Alex s'appretait a se coucher quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte de sa cave. C'etait Juliet.  
  
Ju : Salut p'tit frere. Comment ca va ?  
  
Al : Ca va. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
Ju : Depuis 3 jours, on s'est pratiquement pas vus. Alors ?  
  
Al : Alors quoi ?  
  
Ju : Comment ca va avec Willow ?  
  
Al : Ah, ca... T'avais raison, c'est dur.  
  
Ju : Qu'est-ce qui est dur ?  
  
Al : De l'aimer alors qu'elle non. A chaque seconde, je sens que c'est pas comme avant. Elle fait les memes gestes que d'habitude mais pour moi, c'est pas comme d'habitude ! Comme quand elle me prend le bras, c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait souvent, particulierement quand elle a besoin de critiquer la relation entre Buffy et Riley, eh bien moi, j'ai des frissons et j'ai l'impression de recevoir une decharge electrique !! Et comme je veux pas que ca se voit, j'essaie de l'eviter au maximum. Elle va s'en rendre compte.  
  
Ju : Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu l'aimes ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple.  
  
Al : Mais je vais me faire jeter et en meme temps, je vais perdre ma meilleure amie. Super idee !  
  
Ju : Mais pourquoi tu te ferais obligatoirement jeter ?  
  
Al : Parce que c'est pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi !  
  
Ju : Oh je t'en prie, elle a ete amoureuse de toi pendant des annees et tu vas me faire croire qu'elle l'est plus parce que toi tu l'es !!!  
  
Al : Il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre les deux dernieres annees. Elle l'a vraiment aime. Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle l'aime toujours.  
  
Ju : Et il est ou ?  
  
Al : Il est parti il y a environ 3 mois. Elle a vraiment deprime. C'est assez recent le fait qu'elle aille mieux. Alors tu penses bien que moi je suis passe a la trappe depuis un petit bout de temps...  
  
Ju : Je suis desolee. Je savais pas. T'allais te coucher ?  
  
Al : Ouais, demain je bosse.  
  
Ju : Bon, je vais te laisser. Salut.  
  
Juliet etait sympa de vouloir l'aider mais ca ne marchait pas vraiment. Maintenant, le tout etait de s'endormir. Il ne faisait plus de reves derangeants mais il avait un mal fou a s'endormir. Il eteignit la lumiere et essaya de s'installer confortablement quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte exterieure. Il se leva en soupirant et alla ouvrir. Willow se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Al : Willow ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Entre.  
  
W : Il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Al : Comment ca "il faut qu'on parle"?! Il est presque minuit, Will !  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Si je te dis quoi, ca reflete mon incomprehension ?  
  
W : Fais pas semblant de pas savoir de quoi je parle.  
  
Al : Mais je sais pas de quoi tu parles !  
  
W : Pourquoi t'es comme ca avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'evites sans arret ?!  
  
Al : Mais... mais... mais je t'evite pas !  
  
W : Oh si, tu m'evites ! Quand Buffy te demande d'aller au Bronze avec elle t'es d'accord mais des qu'elle te dit que j'y serai, tu peux plus y aller ! Quand je t'approche, tu t'eloignes de moi comme si j'avais la peste ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais pas, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai fait une betise ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Al : Mais t'as rien fait du tout !  
  
W : Alors il est ou le probleme ?  
  
Al : Mais il n'y a pas de probleme !  
  
W : Mens a qui tu veux, mais n'essaye meme pas avec moi. Je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive.  
  
Al : Il ne se passe absolument rien. Tu deviens parano ou quoi ?  
  
W : Ah non ! Me fais pas passer pour une parano ! Je le vois bien que ca va pas ! T'es bizarre, meme Buffy l'a remarque, mais t'es bizarre qu'avec moi. Alors j'ecoute, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
Alex faisait tout pour garder son calme mais il commencait a paniquer parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle avait remarque son manege avec elle et qu'elle le lacherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas donne de raison valable. Et il n'y avait pas de raison valable qui lui venait a l'esprit autre que celle qui etait vraie. Et il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.  
  
Al : Rien ne va ! Mais ca, c'est pas nouveau. Ca fait 3 ans que c'est comme ca. Vampires, demons, bouche de l'enfer... T'en as pas marre d'entendre ca, toi ?  
  
W : La tentative etait plutot reussie mais le "j'essaie de changer de sujet" ne marche pas avec moi. On dirait que ca va te tuer de me dire ce qui se passe. Dis-le moi, ca va pas provoquer la fin du monde quand meme.  
  
Al : Will...  
  
W : Depuis quand tu me dis pas ce qui va pas ?  
  
Al : J'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.  
  
W : Oui mais moi, je veux que tu me le dises.  
  
Al : Willow, je t'en prie me pousse pas a bout.  
  
W : "Me pousse pas a bout"! Donc je t'epuise ! Ok. Bon, puisque je te fatigue, je vais m'en aller...  
  
Al : Willow...  
  
W : Non mais c'est bon, t'en fais pas, je m'en vais !  
  
Al : Willow... Attend...  
  
Il lui courut apres avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sortir, la forca a se tourner vers lui et, sans reflechir, l'embrassa. D'abord, le baiser etait hesitant puis, peu a peu, il se fit plus intense. Au bout d'une minute qui parut une eternite a Alex, leurs levres se separerent. Alex s'attendait a ce qu'elle le repousse mais, au lieu de cela, elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Alex etait vraiment surpris mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Willow fit quelque chose qui fit reellement croire a Alex qu'elle avait perdu la tete : elle commenca a le deshabiller ! Malgre son envie de continuer, Alex se forca a l'arreter :  
  
Al : Willow... Tu es sure ?  
  
Pour toute reponse, elle l'embrassa encore. "Je suppose que ca veut dire oui", pensa Alex. Une chose etait sure, c'etait la premiere fois qu'il allait realiser un reve...  
  
* * *  
  
Il etait 7h30 du matin et Alex allait devoir se rendre au nouveau travail qu'il avait trouve : livreur de pizzas. Ca lui permettrait de payer le loyer a sa mere. Mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de sortir du lit. Willow etait dans ses bras et dormait profondement. Il etait berce par sa respiration lente et reguliere et n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever mais ca faisait mal vu d'arriver en retard des le premier jour alors il s'extirpa delicatement du lit pour ne pas la reveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Vingt minutes plus tard, il en sortit, attrapa son manteau et le mit. Il s'agenouilla pres du lit, il hesitait a reveiller Willow, elle dormait si bien et il ne savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Il prit le parti de la laisser dormir et se dit qu'ils se verraient le soir. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir sans bruit.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow commencait a doucement se reveiller. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il etait mais, le reveil n'ayant pas sonne, il devait etre aux alentours de 7h. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux mais, au lieu de se retrouver dans sa chambre ou elle aurait constate avec fatalisme que Buffy avait encore decouche, elle etait chez Alex... dans son lit... nue. Et d'un seul coup, tout lui revint en memoire. "Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?", pensa-t- elle. Et pour couronner le tout, il etait pratiquement 9h du matin ce qui voulait dire que non seulement elle avait manque le cours de psycho et devrait trouver une excuse en beton pour Mme. Walsh mais en plus qu'elle allait se faire enguirlander par Giles a qui elle aurait du apporter du materiel pour faire quelques reparations dans son appartement apres sa transformation en demon fyarl. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et se precipita chez Giles.  
  
* * *  
  
2 MOIS PLUS TARD :  
  
Willow sortait du cours de maths. Elle devait se rendre chez Giles pour y retrouver tout le monde. Ils cherchaient toujours une solution au probleme Adam mais elle se faisait attendre. C'etait tres complique. De toute facon, sa vie etait compliquee. Sur tous les plans. Buffy et elle avaient toujours un probleme, elles se disputaient souvent et elles s'eloignaient de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait meme pas lui parler de ce qui bouleversait totalement sa vie : sa liaison avec Alex. Depuis la nuit ou ils avaient fait l'amour pour la premiere fois, il y en avaient eu d'autres. En fait, la chambre a l'universite devait etre vide toutes les nuits. Tous les soirs, elle se rendait chez Alex et tous les matins, elle rentrait a l'universite. En general, elle revenait environ 10 minutes avant Buffy par consequent celle- ci ne se rendait compte de rien. C'etait bizarre comme situation. Toutes les nuits, elle dormait avec son meilleur ami. En fait, elle ne savait plus tres bien comment le considerer. Ca faisait 2 mois qu'elle etait dans le flou le plus total. Elle etait totalement perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Alex. C'etait sur, elle aimait etre avec lui sinon elle n'aurait pas ete le voir tous les soirs, il y avait toujours une crise de rire qui eclatait pendant qu'ils etaient ensemble, elle s'amusait avec lui. D'ailleurs, parfois, elle se faisait des frayeurs car il lui arrivait de penser que c'etait mieux qu'avec Oz et quand elle avait le courage de bien y reflechir, ce qu'elle etait en train de faire, elle devait reconnaitre que c'etait reellement mieux qu'avec Oz. Il y avait plus de conversations, plus de fous rires, plus de... beaucoup de choses, en fait. Si ca avait ete n'importe quel garcon, elle serait sortie avec lui sans hesitation, seulement c'etait Alex. Et sortir avec Alex, ca pouvait vouloir dire gacher l'amitie qu'elle avait avec lui. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Meme si c'etait deja un peu tard... Certaines fois, elle se disait qu'etant meilleurs amis, ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de coucher ensemble pour avoir la complicite qu'ils partagaient et pourtant... De toute facon, elle avait l'impression que c'etait trop complique pour elle et son esprit fatigue. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, garder une relation secrete etait la chose la plus ereintante qu'elle ait jamais faite. Elle aurait pourtant du le savoir... Quelle ironie ! Et dire qu'il y avait un an et demi, ils etaient deja dans la meme situation. Tout cela s'arreterait-il un jour ? Elle decida d'arreter de penser a tout ca, de plutot songer au moyen d'arreter Adam et pressa le pas.  
  
* * *  
  
B : Il est trop fort, Giles.  
  
G : Ne dis pas ca, il doit bien avoir un point faible. Riley, tu n'as rien appris ?  
  
R : Rien du tout. Je commence a croire que jouer les agents doubles ne rapporte plus.  
  
Al : Parce que ca rapportait quelque chose dans le temps ?  
  
R : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
  
Al : Je le sais.  
  
Riley etait vraiment drole parfois. Il s'excusait pour rien. Enfin, c'etait l'impression qu'avait Alex. Ce n'etait pas que le fait qu'Adam ait une force imbattable l'ennuyait mais celui qu'ils n'arretaient pas de chercher un moyen de le tuer depuis des semaines l'agacait quelque peu. Il en avait marre de toujours se lever tot, il aurait pu faire des choses beaucoup plus productives. Enfin... coucher avec Willow pouvait sembler antiproductif a certains mais lui voyait ca sous un autre angle. Normal, il etait amoureux d'elle. Et soudain, elle entra. Elle etait magnifique, comme toujours. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Alex avait l'impression que son coeur faisait un saut dans sa cage thoracique et il adorait ca. Il lui semblait que plus rien d'autre n'existait. "Oh, Harris, redescend sur Terre, t'es pas la pour rever mais pour aider a sauver le monde !", se dit-il pour en revenir au sujet principal.  
  
W : Salut. Desolee d'etre en retard.  
  
B : C'est pas grave. De toute facon, on patauge avec ou sans toi.  
  
W : Toujours pas de super solution pour tuer Adam ?  
  
G : J'en ai bien peur.  
  
W : On pourrait peut-etre trouver quelque chose qui ne le tue pas mais qui l'affaiblisse. Et apres, Buffy venge tous ceux qu'il a disseque.  
  
G : Ca n'est pas bete mais il faut le trouver, ce moyen.  
  
W : Je pourrais peut-etre faire une formule ou une potion. Avec quelques livres, ca devrait pas etre trop dur. Je suis assez douee pour ca. Bon, ok, on est pas surs du resultat mais ca coute rien d'essayer et je me rends compte que vous n'ecoutez rien de ce que je raconte. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous a me regarder comme ca ?  
  
Mais en realite, ca n'etait pas elle qu'ils regardaient, c'etait derriere elle. Elle se retourna. Oz se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
  
W : Oz ?!!!  
  
Oz : Salut.  
  
B : Whoua ! Tu es toujours aussi doue pour les surprises.  
  
O : Ouais. Je peux pas rester longtemps, je suis gare en double file (a Willow) Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait se voir ce soir. Je passe te prendre vers 9h. D'accord ?  
  
Willow ne put qu'acquiescer betement et Oz s'en alla ausi vite qu'il etait arrive.  
  
B : Ca va aller ?  
  
W : Oui, t'en fais pas.  
  
Soudain, brusquement, Alex se leva :  
  
Al : Il faut que j'y aille.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Je suis en retard. Salut.  
  
Il partit en s'empechant de claquer la porte. Willow n'osa meme pas le regarder.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex rentra chez lui et cette fois il ne s'empecha pas de claquer la porte. Il avait envie de tout casser. Juste au moment ou ca aurait pu marcher avec Willow, il fallait qu'Oz revienne. Face a lui, il avait aucune chance. C'etait trop injuste. Oz etait parti et maintenant il revenait comme si tout lui etait permis. De toute facon, il avait pas le choix, il etait bien oblige de l'accepter. Il s'installa sur le canape pour deprimer. Il decida de ne pas aller travailler.  
  
* * *  
  
Il etait presque minuit et Willow et Oz etaient assis sur un banc quelque part sur le campus de l'universite.  
  
O : Tu es sure que ca va ?  
  
W : Oui. Pourquoi ?  
  
O : T'as pas dit grand-chose ce soir. On dirait que le fait que je sois capable de controler mes transformations, ca ne te rejouit pas vraiment.  
  
W : Si si... c'est genial.  
  
O : Quel enthousiasme !  
  
W : Desolee...  
  
O : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pratiquement rien dit de la soiree, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la tete.  
  
W : Mais non, c'est pas ca. C'est juste que... je sais pas.  
  
O : Il y a un probleme ?  
  
W : Non.  
  
O : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
Le silence de Willow fut plus qu'eloquent pour Oz.  
  
O : D'accord. Tu l'aimes ?  
  
W : C'est pas aussi simple. C'est meme tres complique.  
  
O : Qui est-ce ?  
  
W : Tu le connais pas.  
  
O : Il sait qu'il est pas tout seul ?  
  
W : Oui.  
  
O : Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?  
  
W : On en a pas vraiment parle.  
  
O : C'est pas la joie non plus entre vous deux...  
  
W : Non. Ecoute, je vais y aller. Salut.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle etait sur son lit et essayait d'y voir plus clair mais ca ne marchait pas plus que durant la nuit. Elle avait passe la nuit a l'universite ce qui ne lui etait pas arrive depuis longtemps. Buffy entra dans la chambre.  
  
B : Salut ! Ca va ?  
  
W : Ouais.  
  
B : Oh mon dieu, on dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit !  
  
W : C'est le cas.  
  
B : Il s'est passe quelque chose avec Oz ?  
  
W : Pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
  
W : On a parle. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
  
B : J'ai patrouille avec Riley et comme il n'y avait pas de traces de vampires on en a profite pour faire une petite balade romantique sous le ciel etoile. C'etait tellement roman... minute, il me semble avoir vu la lune hier soir, pleine. Tu es sure que c'etait avec Oz que tu etais dehors ?  
  
W : Oui, Buffy. Il est capable de controler ses transformations maintenant.  
  
B : Mais c'est genial !!  
  
W : Oui.  
  
B : Alors pourquoi est-ce que n'importe qui te croisant dans la rue te ferait ses condoleances parce qu'il croirait que ton chien vient de mourir ?  
  
W : A ce point ?  
  
B : Oui. Will, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu devrais etre en train de sauter au plafond et de crier "Youpi" dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
  
W : Tu reagirais comment situ apprenais que j'ai une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un depuis 2 mois et que je t'en ai rien dit ?  
  
B : Je serais probablement folle de rage.  
  
W : Alots tout va bien.  
  
B : Je rigolais. Donc... tu sors avec un autre garcon.  
  
W : On peut dire ca.  
  
B : Et tu l'as dit a Oz ?  
  
W : Oui. Sauf que je me suis abstenue de lui dire qui c'etait.  
  
B : Qui c'est ?  
  
W : Je prefere m'abstenir.  
  
B : Willow ! Je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu n'as pas le droit de me cacher ca !  
  
W : Je te previens, tu ne vas pas en revenir.  
  
B : Venant de toi, rien ne m'etonne. Tu peux y aller. Alors qui c'est ?  
  
W : Alex.  
  
B : ... Alex ? Alex comment ? C'est pas notre Alex ?  
  
W : Si.  
  
B : Tu avais raison. Je n'en reviens pas. Mais comment c'est arrive ?  
  
W : Me pose pas cette question, je suis incapable d'y repondre.  
  
B : Tu l'aimes ?  
  
W : Decidement... J'en sais rien. Je pense que non... ou peut-etre que oui. Je sais pas quoi faire.  
  
B : Il va falloir te decider. De toute facon, tu vas faire du mal a l'un des deux. Mais si tu te decides pas rapidement, tu vas faire souffrir les deux.  
  
W : Je sais bien.  
  
B : Je vais te laisser y reflechir. A tout a l'heure.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy etait tres etonnee. Alex et Willow. C'etait pas un truc auquel elle se serait attendu. Cela dit, ca expliquait leur comportement etrange. Elle avait souvent eu l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Et ca expliquait aussi l'attitude d'Alex quand Oz etait revenu a l'appartement de Giles la veille. Elle avait decide d'aller voir Alex pour lui parler et voir comment ca allait. Elle frappa a la porte de sa cave. Apres quelques secondes, il ouvrit la porte :  
  
Al : Buffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
  
B : Salut. Je peux entrer ?  
  
Il la laissa passer et referma la porte. Buffy put ainsi constater que le desordre ne derangeait pas Alex. Son lit etait encombre de vetements qui se trouvaient aussi sur le sol.  
  
B : Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu tries tes affaires pour le printemps.  
  
Al : Non, je fais ma valise.  
  
B : Ta valise ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Je vais partir pendant quelques mois. Trois, quatre peut-etre plus, je verrai. Je m'en vais en debut d'apres-midi.  
  
B : C'est a cause de Willow ? Je suis au courant pour vous deux.  
  
Al : Qui t'a raconte ca ?  
  
B : Willow, bien sur. Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Al : ... Oui.  
  
B : Alors va lui dire.  
  
Al : Pour me faire jeter. Non merci.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle est totalement paumee, elle sait pas ce qu'elle veut faire.  
  
Al : Moi, je sais ce qu'elle va finir par decider. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je resterais. J'ai pas envie de rester pour qu'elle me le dise en face, ca ferait trop mal. Tu sais que j'ai aucune chance face a lui.  
  
B : Tu as tort.  
  
Al : Non. Je m'en vais. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis. Au revoir Buffy.  
  
Buffy partit mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ca. Il fallait qu'elle previenne Willow.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy arriva en courant a la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Willow. Dieu merci, elle etait la.  
  
B : Willow !  
  
W : Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
B : Alex s'en va.  
  
W : Il s'en va ? Ou ca ?  
  
B : Il a dit qu'il partait en voyage pendant plusieurs mois. Il est amoureux de toi et il est persyade que tu vas choisir Oz alors il a decide de quitter Sunnydale.  
  
W : Mais c'est pas vrai !! Et tu n'as pas essayer de l'en dissuader ?  
  
B : Parce que tu crois qu'il m'a ecoute ?  
  
Soudain, Willow comprit et partit en courant.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex demarra sa voiture. Il etait pret a partir, ses affaires etaient pretes. Il avait decide de s'en aller plus tot car il avait peur de ce que Buffy allait faire. Elle l'avait laisse trop facilement, elle avait l'intention de faire quelque chose pour l'empecher de partir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle reussisse. Il enclencha la premiere vitesse et appuya sur l'accelerateur mais, soudain, quelqu'un deboula devant sa voiture l'obligeant a freiner brusquement. Qui pouvait s'amuser a se jeter sur les voitures ? Mais ce n'etait pas un gamin qui l'avait fait expres, c'etait Willow. Voila la surprise que Buffy lui avait reserve. Alex descendit de la voiture.  
  
Al : Willow. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
  
W : Ce que je fais ? Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Qu'est-ce que TOI tu fais ?  
  
Al : Je m'apprete a sortir de chez moi avec ma voiture... comme tous les jours.  
  
W : Et c'est tous les jours que tu t'appretes a faire le tour du pays pendant des mois et des mois sans prevenir ?  
  
Al : Je vois que tu as croise Buffy. Ecoute, c'est mieux pour nous deux, je reviendrai t'en fais pas. Je pars pour un petit moment juste pour reflechir un peu.  
  
W : Et j'ai pas mon mot a dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui se passe dans ma tete ?  
  
Al : Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Et de toute facon, toi et moi on sait tres bien qui tu aimes alors n'essaie pas de me retenir. Je te souhaite d'etre heureuse.  
  
Il ouvrit la portiere mais Willow la referma avant meme qu'il ne l'ait ouverte entierement.  
  
W : Ne pars pas.  
  
Al : Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas partir.  
  
W : Parce que je te le demande. Reste.  
  
Al : Excuse-moi mais c'est la raison la moins convaincante que tu pouvais me donner. J'ai pas tres envie de vous regarder, Oz et toi, etre heureux toute votre vie pendant que je tiens la chandelle. C'est gentil de me le proposer mais non merci. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'aimerais etre au Nouveau- Mexique avant la tombee de la nuit.  
  
Il avanca vers sa voiture mais Willow le retint par le bras et le forca a se retourner.  
  
W : Regarde-moi... Je t'aime.  
  
Al : Tu penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu dis ca pour pas que je m'en aille.  
  
W : C'est pas vrai. Je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi. La seule raison pour laquelle je te l'ai pas dit c'est que j'avais peur de gacher notre amitie mais, tant pis, je me sens prete a prendre le risque. Maintenant, c'est a toi de voir si tu peux controler ton impatience de visiter le Nouveau- Mexique.  
  
Al : Je reste.  
  
W : Tant mieux.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
